Tracked vehicles are well known. They are generally used where the terrain is rough and unpredictable. Tracked vehicles are useful under user control, as well as for partially and fully autonomous mobile robots. One of the challenges with mobile robots is to provide a robot that can ascend and descend stairs, slopes, cross ditches, surmount certain obstacles, and generally operate over rough terrain whether moving forward or backward, turning on spot and the like.